This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 191931 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 29, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,002,792; 1,993,523; 2,130,222 and 3,930,921 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse methods for adorning leather with ornamentation and designs.
While all of the aforementioned prior art methods are more than adequate for the basic purpose and limited functions that they serve, these previously patented processes fall far short of producing an individualized replication of a photographic image on the surface of leather.
To date no one has developed a relatively simple and straightforward process for accomplishing that goal, and the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.